Chasing Shadows
by genericnamehere
Summary: The whole world thinks America and England are an item, and England's content to let them believe it. Of course nothing good was going to come out of it when Prussia catches America and Denmark on a date.
1. Chapter 1

Casting Shadows

If there was anything more predictable to England than finding himself at a world meeting every other day, it was finding himself at a bar afterwards that several other nations decided to go to. It did surprise him, however, to overhear the topic of discussion that evening.

Prussia smirked as he downed the last of his pint before looking at France. "Well, how about America? He's got a pretty nice ass. Don't know about the rest of him, but I'd plow that."

France choked on his beer, which covered up the strangled choking noise England found himself producing as he stood behind them. "Non! Are you foolish? America is accounted for! You know that!"

Prussia slammed the empty mug down. "Like I'm afraid of England? The sun's already set on him. At least on that side of the globe it did."

England's snorted to himself. The way America treated him sometimes, reminded him of a young lad who fancied a girl in his class. It was easy to see where other nations may have assumed something like that. He'd have to remember to punch Prussia later for the comment about the Empire, however, if a good brawl managed to break out later.

France set his chin to rest in his hand. "If you truly believe that there is nothing between them, by all means, go pursue that piece of ass you desire." He chuckled as Prussia faltered before sulking and asking the bartender for another fill.

England took the lull as his time to sit down. "Gentlemen. I see you've already managed to get yourselves thoroughly pissed. The meeting didn't end ithat/i long ago." He flagged the bartender, asking for a pint of his own.

Prussia leered at him across France. "So, England. Where's your other half?"

England raised a brow. They honestly believed that he was in a relationship with America? Didn't they realize the Special Relationship was nothing more than a sarcastic reference to them being friends despite constantly wanting to strangle each other? Well, that was fine, he supposed. They were just a couple of drunk idiots anyway. He wouldn't want either of those clowns attempting to get their filthy claws on America. Perhaps it would be better to let them believe their drunken suspicions than going trolling through the streets in search of the lad. After all, it was better they didn't know.

"Oh well, you know. He does have to spend isome/i time with his brother. It wouldn't be right to take up all of his attention. I thought I could at least give him the evening to himself and then have at him later." And by have at him, he was sure he'd be laying into the boy for some sort of mischief he'd caused.

France nodded, shooting a knowing look to Prussia. England knew that it went without saying there was an "I told you so" in that glance…or however it was said in French.

The story was a lie, of course. He knew that America was not with…with…that other nation. No, he was on another date. England didn't particularly approve of the match, but America was being treated very well, and England honestly couldn't remember seeing him so happy before. Not genuinely, anyway. He wouldn't get in the way of that. As England listened to France and Prussia continue their drunken ramblings about the rest of the world, he drank his beer. It never crossed his mind to wonder the extent of the rumor.

On the other side of the city, in the bustling district of Shibuya, America finished eating. He looked across the table at Denmark and smiled. They were on a spur of the moment date. Denmark had grabbed him as they were leaving the meeting for the day, and asked to take him out for a night on the town. America wasn't going to refuse, of course. He never turned down the opportunity to spend time with Denmark. As Denmark led him to dinner, he began to think it wasn't as random an evening out as he thought it would be.

That fact that the place he had taken him was a reservations only establishment might have been a good clue. It was some place called Koz Café, just outside Shibuya. Denmark had started talking to the chef as soon as they'd arrived, and America realized this place was run by one of his own. It had its advantages, of course. In particular, he was pretty sure the food they had been served wasn't on the menu at all. Every course had another story from Denmark about how it was a traditional Danish meal, and its cultural relativity. America had hung onto every word as they ate, and was disappointed as they finished the **Koldskål, thus ending the meal. Who knew berries in milk would taste so good?**

**"So, I was thinking we could go into Shibuya and go to one of those video game places. You like video games, right?" **

**America smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah! I know this great place there that we can go to! Japan showed me once when I came to visit." He blinked, faltering. If Denmark had gone so far as to book dinner reservations, maybe he already had something in mind. He looked over at him and was surprised to see the other with that sharky grin of his on full blast. **

**"It wouldn't happen to be Adores, would it?"**

**America's grin widened so much it was starting to hurt. "Yeah! I love that place! I go all the time!"**

**Denmark nodded, setting down more than enough for their bill as he got up from his seat. "That's what Japan said when I asked him about it. He said that you make him bring you there every time you visit." **

**America grinned sheepishly, shrugging as he got up. Before Denmark had a chance to think of anything else to say, he grabbed his hand, practically dragging the other out the door and to the subway station at the corner. Judging from Denmark's amused laughter as he tried to keep up with him, he didn't really mind. **

**America wasn't sure how much later it was that the two of them were setting down their prizes they had won for each other, standing in the photo booth on their way out of the arcade. Denmark had pulled him over to it as they were leaving, complaining that he didn't have any pictures of his hot boyfriend to show off to his friends. Denmark set up the machine and then moved, throwing an arm around America's shoulder, grinning broadly as the camera flashed, taking a picture of them. America smiled and turned, kissing Denmark's cheek in time for the next flash of the camera. **

**Denmark turned to look at him, and America couldn't help but stare, ignoring the last flash of the camera as he got lost in the other's eyes. A loud cheer from a small crowd of teenagers playing a game nearby broke the moment and they turned to the computer screen. **

**After several minutes of laughter and ridiculous drawings and additions, the couple left the booth, pressing the stickers from the machine onto their phones. **

**"This has been an awesome evening! I don't think I've ever had this much fun during a meeting." America blinked as Denmark smirked. **

**"You don't think we're done do you? Just because it's getting a little late? Come on. We still have time before it closes." Denmark took America's free hand, pulling him to the subway, much the same way as America had done to him before. America smiled fondly as he let the other lead him through the streets to their next destination. **

**It was something between tiredness and fondness that America watched Denmark with as he settled the bill for the last stop of their very long evening. What time was it now? It was certainly early in the morning. He was pretty sure that he'd end up sleeping in the meeting later that day, but he couldn't be bothered to care. How could he after the evening they'd had together?**

** Video games and karaoke aside, his favorite part of the evening had to have been going to Tokyo Tower with Denmark. It had been unexpected that that was where Denmark wanted to go after the arcade, but he would have been perfectly happy only going there the entire evening. **

**The trees of the pathway leading up to the tower were lined in white and blue lights, ready for the oncoming Christmas season. Denmark had stopped at a stand, getting them a hot coffee to share as they rode the elevator up to the observation platform of the tower. Despite the late hour, there were dozens of couples around them, each oblivious to anyone else nearby. **

**i"Hey America, come check this out over here! It's awesome!" /i**

**Alright. They weren't the most romantic of couples, but it was the thought that counts, right? They stood together until the announcement that the tower was closing. Denmark had moved his arm casually around America's shoulders as they watched the river of cars below stream past the tower, traveling in contrasting currents. **

**America wasn't really one for romance, at all. Sure, Hollywood was big on it, and sometimes the sap rubbed off on him, but he was more interested in having fun. The way movies portrayed it made romance, love and relationships seem like a lot more effort than it was really worth, and so he'd never bothered with it. He'd rather hang out with his friends, doing things that he liked. That was how things had started out with Denmark at first: randomly sitting together at the bar after a meeting, deciding to hang out and play games, and slowly getting to know each other. He wasn't really sure when it changed. It was sometime after they put the blue hair dye in Norway's shampoo, but definitely well before Denmark swooped in, stealing his first kiss. It was so natural that America sometimes wondered if anything changed at all; perhaps they just never realized what was between them. Most of their time together still consisted of the usual things they had done as friends, so it was the evenings like this that really pulled at him. **

**He broke out of his thoughts as Denmark walked over, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know about you, but I'm istarving/i! How about some burgers? At this hour, McDonald's is probably our best bet for something you'll actually eat."**

**America snorted as he walked out of the karaoke bar with Denmark. "I'll have you know that I don't always eat McDonald's. I just prefer it when I'm on the go."**

**Denmark laughed, as if he didn't believe a word of it, heading down the street to the McDonald's they'd passed on the way in. Given the hour, there was hardly a line when they arrived, and America walked over to a row of stools lining the bar along the window while Denmark went to order their food. He yawned as he watched people walk by. The subways weren't running at this hour. It had always seemed strange to him, that most places in the city opened at 10 or 11 at night, but the trains didn't run in those late night hours. **

**"Aren't you supposed to be the young one? How am I more awake than you?" A tray with a value meal was set down in front of him and Denmark pulled another stool over so that they're legs were pressed together when he sat down. "Just share your fries with me, okay?"**

**America blinked, unwrapping the burger. "I thought you were starving?"**

**Denmark smiled. "Oh. I am." He leaned in closer, chin sitting on America's shoulder as he picked up a fry from the carton. "But not necessarily for food." He pressed the fry on America's lips, smiling when America parted them to take hold of it. He shifted, taking the other end of the fry between his own lips.  
><strong>

**America flushed as he realized what Denmark wanted to do. His eyes closed as he moved down the fry, until his lips met with Denmark's. They parted briefly, swallowing their respective halves of the fry before closing in again. America loved kissing Denmark, and it wasn't because it was the only time either of them ever really shut up. No, it was because Denmark, in a show of how much he used his mouth, was really, really good at it. **

**Unfortunuately, he didn't get a chance to fully appreciate how skilled his boyfriend was. Prussia chose that moment to stumble down the street, passing the very window they were sitting in front of. Just as easily as they could have seen him had they been looking, he saw them. It didn't matter that there was a thick pane of glass between them, America and Denmark were able to hear Prussia very clearly.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK?" **

Koz Café was a Danish café in Yoyogi Park, just outside Shibuya. Unfortunately, it appears to have closed its Shibuya location earlier this year and moved to Yokohama but for the purposes of this story, it will still be in its Shibuya location.

**Koldskål is **fridge buttermilk with vanilla and lemon flavor. It is typically served with fruit or biscuits.

Adores is a very popular gaming center in Shibuya. Another popular one is Shibuya Kaikan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing Shadows 2

"And then after the Tower closed, we went back to Shibuya and went to a karaoke bar. It was great! We had our own room, and he kept picking the cheesiest songs to sing to me." America laughed as he walked down the hall with England. "He even got me to sing all these sappy duets with him."

England rolled his eyes, arms crossing as they turned the corner that would lead them to the conference room. "Yes, yes. He's amazing and wonderful and you're pretty sure you're falling in love. I'd say you were moving too fast, but really, I've watched this happening for centuries now."

America blinked. "Really?"

England nodded, but stopped cold as they reached the doors to the conference room. Anything he was going to say was forgotten, as Denmark sat in the hall across from the door. He could see the dark aura emanating from the room beyond the door. "What's happened? Is something wrong?"

Denmark looked up. "You guys shouldn't go in there…They're all being real idiots right now."

England raised a brow. "What did you do?"

Denmark scoffed as he got up. "That's what I would like to know. But I've been banned from showing my face." He scowled as he dusted off his jacket, muttering to himself. "For helvede…Sut min pik…fucking assholes."

England blinked and approached the door cautiously. He reached out for the handle and blinked as America reached it before him, scowling as he stalking into the room. He froze as soon as he walked in though. England felt himself freezing in place just behind him. The atmosphere was so oppressive in the room that it was nigh impossible to move.

"You have a lot of nerve showing yer face here, brat." England and America both turned to look at Prussia, who was standing at the head of the table, glaring at America. The rest of the world had fixed its own looks of disgust on the younger nation, leaving England absolutely baffled. America had recounted the entire evening he and Denmark had shared to him. What had he left out that was apparently causing an international incident?

"Look at the bastard, acting like he had no clue what he did." Romano sat with his arms crossed. "It's a cold day in Hell when I agree with that potato bastard over there, but there are lines."

America blinked a few times. "Wait…what…?" England could see him trying to put the pieces together. He wished he could help. As it were, he found himself in the dark as well.

France walked over, moving an arm around England's shoulders, leading him over to his seat, which Spain pulled out for him. "Now that you're here, we can finally start the meeting. Do you need anything? Spain, why don't you go get him that tea he likes?"

England stared blankly at the space he was seated at. There was already a cooling cup of tea waiting for him, along with a scone and clotted cream. There were outlines of everyone's presentations, eliminating the need for note-taking.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!"

England turned in his seat quickly, watching Russia and China drag America out of the meeting room. Was he being banned from the meeting as well?

"France-san, I really do not feel that all of this is necessary…"

France turned to look at Japan. "We should be excluding you from the meeting as well, as you've already said that you helped the homewrecker. Is there anyone else that was in on this conspiracy?"

Back at the corner of the table, forgotten by everyone, Canada sighed. Idiots.

Russia leered down at America as he was tossed ungraciously out of the meeting room. "How is the saying going? You made your bed and now you must lie in it." He turned, walking back into the room. China spared a glance over his shoulder, before closing the door behind them with a loud slam.

France nodded as the door closed and a fresh cup of tea was provided to a flabbergasted England. "Now then. Germany? You may have the floor to begin the meeting." He took what would have been America's seat next to England, giving a reassuring pat to England's arm.

England continued to stare at everything before him. It had finally happened. All this time - for centuries - he swore that it would be America that did it, and apparently in some convoluted way he was right: his mind was blown. He couldn't even begin to think of how to address everything that had happened in the whirlwind that struck when they walked into the room. Instead, he turned to the front of the room, trying to focus on first presentation of the day. He sipped his tea with a sigh. It was too early for this nonsense.

Outside the room, America kicked at the air in front of the door. "I didn't want to go to your stupid meeting anyway! I'm better than all of you! I don't ineed/i this stupid, boring meeting! Don't come crawling to me when you can't answer any of the world's problems! America's giving the cold shoulder, you bastards!"

Denmark sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, elskede. I'll get you breakfast and we can go back to bed; better than sitting here, wanting to bomb the world all day." He leaned down close, nibbling on the lobe of America's ear before murmuring with his lips pressed against it. "It's been too long since I got to hold you in my sleep."

America swallowed and flushed, shoulders sagging as the anger left him for the time being. "Yeah, okay…I want McDonald's. They got this sandwich called the MegaMac for breakfast. It's got 2 sausage patties. Can you believe it? We don't get that back home! It's like 2 sandwiches of fluffy, eggy, cheesy, meaty perfection in one!"

Denmark nodded as he placed a hand lightly on the small of America's back, guiding him out of the building as the other continued his animated discussion about the finer points of McDonald's menus. He was only half listening though; most of his attention was on the events of the morning, and a seemingly forgotten event from the night before. The more he thought about it, the more he was certain he knew what was happening here. But it was doubtful there was anyone who would listen to him now.

small Behold my poor Danish skills!  
>For helvede - God damn it<br>suk min pik – suck my dick  
>(min) elskede – my love small


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing Shadows 3

"I can't believe they kicked us out of the meeting, with no explanation!" America slid his room key through the lock and walked into the room, Denmark behind them. He'd ranted about it over his breakfast of MegaMacs and hashbrowns, and the entire ride back. It was just a slap in the face. What had happened between yesterday afternoon and this morning?

Denmark closed the door behind them before walking up behind America, moving his arms around him. "Let it go, elskede." He leaned down, nuzzling his cheek. "Prussia killed the mood last night, but I'm all for taking advantage of a free day with you. You didn't even let me spend the night." He pouted a bit for emphasis.

America tilted his head to the side, trying to turn to look at his boyfriend. "How can you think of something like that right now?" Despite his protests, he was smiling, and leaned back into Denmark's chest. "I just wish I knew what they were thinking." He blinked as he was turned in Denmark's arms and the other's lips crashed against his. Okay, maybe he could have done this last night, but it was late and he was tired and annoyed, and he knew that if he let Denmark stay they never would have made it to the meeting on time. Now that they didn't have to be at the meeting anyway, it didn't seem like letting him have his way would be a bad thing.

Denmark smirked against his lips. "There we go…" He slid his arms around America's waist, holding him closer as he kissed along his jaw line. "Isn't this much better than worrying about the idiots of the world thinking that you're cheating on England with me?"

America's response started out as a low groan, "Mm, yea—What." He pulled back, staring incredulously at Denmark. "Are you fucking kidding me? That is what all this bullshit is for?"

Denmark sighed, pulling his arms away. He turned, walking over to sit on the side of the bed, pulling his boots off. "Only thing I can think of. That or something equally as stupid, like I'm cheating on Norway." He looked up at him. "You mean in more than 200 years of being a country and dealing with these people, you haven't realized that they're nothing more than a group of judgmental, gossiping fools? You really_ are_ isolated from a lot of what goes on in the world, aren't you? Must be nice. How does the saying go? Ignorance is bliss." He removed his trench coat, tossing it aside and laid back on the pillows. "You cheated on England; one of their own. Of course you're going to be ostracized. And me? I'm just a homewrecker for presenting the opportunity."

America blinked and frowned. "You knew this whole time that's why they were doing all this? Why didn't you say anything?"

Denmark glanced over. "Who would listen?" He sighed, rolling on his side to face America. "Look. I'll go down when they are on lunch and take care of it. Now will you get your sexy ass over here so I can bury myself in it?"

America snorted, but started to unbutton his shirt. "Only if you mean you're burying your face in it. You topped last time. It's my turn, you greedy prick."

Denmark grinned. "Anything you want. Either way, I get some."


	4. Chapter 4

Chasing Shadows 4

The rest of the meeting had gone without incident, and now England was sitting at lunch. Where he usually ate with America and that other nation whose name he couldn't quite remember, he was now surrounded by most of Europe. It was really making an hour of watching America shovel whatever he was eating into his mouth as he talked rapidly about nothing seem preferable. He missed it, and they were only ten minutes into the lunch hour.

"Ah, Angleterre! I have brought the most delightful lunch for you! It is that Shepard's Pie you enjoy so much, but because it was made by moi, the puff pastry has puff, the mashed potatoes don't have those horrible lumps, and it is seasoned to perfection." A plate was set in front of him by France.

An elbow rest on his shoulder as Prussia set a pint of ale in front of him. "Gonna need a good beer to wash that down."

A box was set down in front of him, bumping aside the plate of his lunch. "I brought you some chocolates for dessert!" He looked up at Belgium, who had something akin to earnest…pity…on her face.

Before he could even begin to address the food, there was a tap on his free shoulder. Finland stood behind him, with righteous something on his features. Behind him stood the other Nordic nations. "We are so sorry about this. If we thought for a second that he would do something like this, we would have kept a closer eye on Denmark. We should have been keeping an eye on him anyway. He just acts without thinking and without any regard for how it could affect others."

Okay. Enough was enough now. England sighed. "What the bloody hell are all of you going on about? Denmark hasn't done anything to me, and neither has America."

France looked over England at Prussia on the other side of him. "He doesn't know…"

Prussia rolled his eyes. "They never know until they catch them. We should just tell him before he has to find out the same way I did." He looked down at him. "Your boyfriend is a hussy."

Something broke in England's mind, which he thought had been thoroughly shattered before. No, it was more of a snapping, evidenced by the uncontrollable twitch of his brows. "My boyfriend…is…a hussy…"

France scowled, shoving Prussia's shoulder. "Have you never heard of how to break heart-wrenching news in a delicate manner? Look what you've done! The shock is too much for him to bear."

Prussia scoffed. "He didn't have to walk by and see them sucking face. You want to talk about shocking."

France frowned. "Says the one who just a few mere hours before wanted to 'plow his ass,' isn't that how you said it?"

England stood, cutting off the two before he could finish. "I don't have a boyfriend, you bloody fools! Is that what all of this is about? You all think that America is cheating on me? I never once said that I was dating America. I just said I was giving him time alone so that you wouldn't go try to get your drunk hands all over him and get a faceful of Denmark's axe! America has been dating Denmark for weeks now, and with my full blessing!" He couldn't believe the audacity of these people. "Not only that, you excluded both of them from a very important meeting! I cannot believe that I am associated with you people!" He whirled on the Nordic nations. "And I can't believe that you would turn on one of your own so quickly. You'd better hope they are willing to forgive you. I won't be offering any of you assistance in dealing with them."

Prussia blinked. "…Even if America didn't cheat on you, Denmark was still cheating on Norway with him!"

Norway snorted. "I spent enough time with him to know I never want to be involved with him, thank you."

Silence filled the room as the reality of their wrong assumptions hit everyone.

France cleared his throat. "So, if you aren't dating America…"

"Not on your life, frog."


	5. Chapter 5

Chasing Shadows 5

With all explained and lunch finished, England returned to the meeting room. He sighed as he pulled out his phone, looking at the other nations, who were watching him with interest.

"I'm certainly not going to promise anything. I wouldn't forgive you, and I don't expect either of them to do the same for you." He flipped his phone open, dialing America's number, waiting to see if he'd answer. Just as he thought it was about to switch over to voicemail, there was a click, a jostle and a tired groan.

"…Mhello?"

England pulled the phone away from his ear, taking a moment to stare at it. Kicked out of an important meeting for no apparent reason and the blasted fool decides to sleep; typical. "America…You have to come back to the meeting." He brought the phone back up to his ear. He rolled his eyes as America started that obnoxious laugh of his.

"I knew the world couldn't manage a meeting without me!" Oh great, just what he needed, America with a more bloated ego than usual. "…Forget it. I'm not doing a damned thing for them. They didn't want me there. They can just deal with it. Aren't you the one always going on and on about how I have to deal with the consequences of my actions? Now, if that's all you called for, Denmark completely wore me out, and I'm going back to bed."

England wanted to yell and hang up. He wanted to cringe and go off on the prat about too much information. However, America was about to hang up and he still hadn't explained what had happened. "Wait! Don't hang up!" There was silence on the other end, and England swore under his breath. He hadn't been quick enough.

"…Well? What is it?"

England jumped. It seemed he was wrong again. "Oh. Well, you see. You have to come back so that everyone can apologize to you and Denmark. It appears there has been a misunderstanding. You see—"

"They thought that I was cheating on you with Denmark or Denmark was cheating on Norway with me."

England blinked. He already knew? "Well…yes, but—"

"Denmark told me. Now, I'm going back to bed unless you need something else?"

England shook his head. "N-no, I suppose that's all. You'll not be coming-" He, along with everyone else in the room, jumped as there was a loud banging on the door. "What in the blazes?" He turned. The door jostled as there was another loud crash. A third crash splintered the door, revealing an axe blade. One final crash was all it took as the door was knocked off its hinges, revealing a seething Denmark wielding his axe on the other side.

"I don't give a fuck what you do to me. After more than a millennia of your stupidity, I wouldn't expect any less from you. But I'm not going to forgive what you did to America over something so stupid!" He swung his axe to point it at the other nations. "Now, where's the pikspiller that started this one, huh?"

England's jaw dropped. "Don't be reckless! You can't just go declaring war over a misunderstanding!"

"Oh, but it's okay to ban innocent nations from meetings? It's the same thing!"

France laughed nervously. "Now, let's not be so rash…" He looked at England, pleading him to do something about this.

England scowled. "America, surely you can hear the commotion your boyfriend is causing."

"Mm. Yeah. You know, dealing with consequences and all."

England's brow twitched. "America!"

"Alright, alright. Geez. Put him on the phone." He heard another groan and some rustling; America was probably stretching out where he was laying down. Lazy twat.

England walked over to Denmark, holding the phone out to him. "Before you go after Prussia, just talk to America."

Denmark scowled, but grabbed the phone roughly from England, holding it to his ear. "Yeah, what do you want?" His eyes widened as soon as the words left his mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hang up, I didn't mean that!"

England could almost hear the collective dropping of the jaws in the room. He didn't blame them. He couldn't think of a single time that Denmark ever apologized for anything, and he'd done so without being prompted.

"…I'll forgive you if you get back here and fuck me until I can't get to the meeting tomorrow because I can't walk."

Denmark grinned. "Done and done! I'll be there soon!" He hung up the phone, tossing it at England, who fumbled to catch it. "You fuckers got lucky." He turned, hurrying out the broken door, nearly tripping over the splintered remains of the door in his haste to leave.

England sighed and turned to look at everyone else. "Now, I hope you've all learned a lesson about what happens when you gossip about needless things."

France nodded. "Oh, absolutely! I don't think anyone will be doing that again soon." He sidled closer to England, who quickly moved away and back to his seat. Everyone followed suit, except for Japan, who excused himself to use the restroom.

Prussia waited until he was gone, then turned to everyone else. "So I heard that Japan was actually trying to sabotage America and Denmark's relationship, and told Denmark these asinine places to take America on their date."

England leaned forward in his seat. "You're mad. Japan is one of America's closest friends, why would he—You don't think he's secretly harboring feelings for him, do you?"

Canada sighed as the nations started speculating on the nature of Japan's relationship with America. Sometimes it was good to be invisible.


End file.
